


I'll Stand Right Here, You Move.

by icarusisfalling (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventure Of Steve, His Boyfriend's And Girlfriends [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cute, Feminist Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: Hehe, I live Steve Rogers, he deserves rhe world and more. I have like 4 other fics for him, but I'm once again bored even though I have art to finish =_=Ladies and gentlemen, Feminist STEEB !!





	I'll Stand Right Here, You Move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiu so Enjoy

When Steve Rogers went under, the world hadn't had a very respectful view in people.

'They still don't ' is his exact thought as he watched the news, lounging lazily on his couch.

In general past, most men or people didn't accept or like LGBTQ+ people, but secretly inside the Howling Commandos, when they were on missions and rescue missions sometimes the adrenaline got to much and they needed to get it out of their system.

Even now, they still down support people, we're all human, what's the point on hating on yourself ya damn hypocrite.

It's like telling a dog not to bark because it wants to, but instead telling it to whimper. It's dumb.

Ok, that was a terrible example but it still kinda works. Once again, here Steve is a he throws his sign up into the air, and putting his hand to his ear, turning on the comms that his overprotective spouses gave to him incase anything happened.

They hadn't come, but he wanted them to. Said it was dumb to crowd the streets and waste time thing to get assholes to listen. But Thor, the oversized teddy bear he is, came with him.

The god of thunder, brought the sun out, the streets bright but oddly bit hot at all. He smiled over at his enthuisiastic boyfriend, not understanding why these  'homophobic' people was it? didn't just accept it, but still went with Steve.

He proceeded to take a giant ribbon looking banner out of his pockets, topping Steve and the man looked over at him, his eyes lit up at what he was handed.

"Really?" He yelled over the music.

"Yes, Steven. We all made it when you were sleeping" Thor yelled jovial voice earning a few stares but they weren't necessarily judging, they were just shocked.

"Thank you!" Steve leaned up and pecked Thor cheek, earning a few "awwss" from the crowd.

At that everyone recognized Thor and came up to him, asking questions about him.

"Excuse me, Mr.Thor Sir?" A little girl was holding her friends hand, cheeks covered in glitter that formed different pride flags.

"Yes m'lady?" Thor bent down to her height, giant body stopping him from being matching heights with her.

"Mr. Thor, do you think no you can make a rainbow?" She asked, eyes beaming up at him.

"Of course" Thor smiled really big.

He stood up and to rain started to come down lightly, then cleared, a long rainbow showing over the now blue skies.

Cheers and puns could be heard all over the place, knowing smiles were sent at Thor, and Steve took the sash and levitated it up, the giant pride flag swaying in the wind. 

"I love you" Steve yelled when Thor grabbed him and twirled him, then dipped him, leaving down to kiss him. More screams of joy could be heard.

\--

Steve was still confused as to why people felt the need to downgrade or think of women as weak. It reminded him of Peggy. She was strong and confident and bold, didn't give two flying fucks about what people thought.

Or her (grand?) niece Sharon. She's pretty badass and just like her Aunt Peggy. She was confident, bold, and a badass too, almost as if she was Peggy but had a different body.

It also reminded him of valkurie, Brunnhilde as she told him. She was a warrior, an alien warrior at that. She is a badass too.

Nat too, she is an extra cool person. She can take you out before you even notice her, which would be terrifying, if not for Steve's powers.

Or Wanda, Wanda's really cool too. 

And

Hope

Domino

Ellie

Yukio

Gwen

Michelle-Jones

Maria

Daisy

His ma as well, she was the ultimate badass in his family. She beat the men that tried to hit on her and downgrade her at the hospital, and that's why Steve was so brave. She was brave and so much better than everyone else and that made him want to be like her.

And pretty much any and every girl he met. They're all equal and fuck the people who thought not.

He even did a presentation from one of Tony's programs, Stark Slides? where he talked about how they all were equal even if some couldn't do the same. 

Women have it waayy worse, with how they take care of a human, that grows inside of them, and periods, and....breasts. But then again, they have it harder than we do so he appreciated them alot. He even loved them, him being bisexual and all 

He even plummeted a guy who said they were to suck his genital because they were... Sluts? 

Even after all of that, the infertile it sterile woman and people in general are still really important, for kids who lost their mothers, and parents they can take them in which is cool.

He still didn't understand this century, but slowly was.

 


End file.
